With the improvements in properties of charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, as well as the reduction in size, it requires the corresponding camera lens to meet demands on high imaging quality and miniaturization.
Currently, most camera lenses used in portable electronic products may encompass three to five lenses. However, with the development of the portable electronic products, requirements to pixel and imaging quality becomes higher and higher with a miniaturized camera lens. As a conventional camera lens cannot meet such requirements for the electric devices, there needs a camera lens applied in the portable electronic products and catering the miniaturization characteristic of the electronic products on the basis of acquiring the high pixel and the high imaging quality.